


In My Heart

by LaBellaMorte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season gr8, Vessel Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMorte/pseuds/LaBellaMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel made it out of Purgatory by hiding himself inside Dean. He speaks to Dean one sleepless night. Vessel Theory, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my interpretation of the Vessel Theory, which is a popular fan theory going around on Tumblr. It basically states that Castiel made it out of Purgatory by using Dean as a vessel.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides the these words I managed to throw together. This was written for fun, not profit.

 i carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart)

\- e. e. cummings

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A brilliant blue force pulsated deep within Dean Winchester’s chest. It hummed and vibrated, deep enough to lull him to a dreamful sleep, but faint enough so as to not disturb Sam in the tiny motel room he shared with his brother. Dean brought his fingertips to the bare skin over his heart and lightly traced along the small circle of light.

“Cas,” he whispered to the dark, staring up at the ceiling.

The blue light brightened momentarily, responding to Dean’s words and sent a sensation of pleasure and pure serenity coursing through the hunter’s body.

Casting a glance over to his brother, Dean saw him stir and shift in his bed but he was otherwise dead to the world, so Dean pulled the blanket from his upper body. Now the force in his chest illuminated his face and he was still struck by how obscenely beautiful and pure it was. It churned and twisted like a turquoise sea in the sun and it sang the sweetest song that only Dean could hear. He smirked to himself as he likened it to Tony Stark’s arc reactor, albeit a more angelic one.

Yes, that was Castiel inside Dean. His Grace, his life force cradled inside the fragile heart of this broken hunter, this man who went to Hell, to Heaven, to Purgatory, and finally made it back to Earth.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dean sighed deeply as he remembered just how difficult it was to smuggle the angel out of Purgatory. His mind raced at the memory of the angel rushing inside his body. He recalled the brilliant white shockwave as Castiel was forced out of his vessel and into Dean, leaving not a trace of him on the dead forest floor. It was a strong surge of cool wind passing through Dean’s body, knocking him to the ground and leaving him breathless.

And in that moment, Dean could feel his angel deep under his skin. His hand rose up to his heart, reassuring Castiel.

“It’s okay, Cas,” he whispered. “You’re safe in here.”

Now the only thing left to do was grab the vampire Benny and escape the wretched wasteland known as Purgatory.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Castiel, sensing Dean’s tension, released a wave of warmth that soothed the hunter’s muscles. It was Castiel’s own unique way of relaxing him. His version of a hand on a shoulder.

In response, Dean gently rubbed the swirling angelic presence in his heart. He thought that the vivid blue color of it matched the dazzling eyes of Castiel’s vessel.

“Don’t you worry, Cas,” he whispered to his angel, his voice soft, but heavy with passion. “I’ll get you out of here. I promise.”

Castiel gave off a sensation that warmed Dean’s bones and relaxed his tired body. And he spoke to him. Dean couldn’t hear it, but he could feel it. Cas’s voice emanated every inch of his body and Dean nearly shuddered with bliss when he spoke.

_“I like it in here, Dean,”_ said Castiel. _“It’s warm and safe and I enjoy being close to your heart.”_

Dean bit his lower lip and begged himself not to cry but damn, hearing, no, feeling those words sent him soaring.

He smiled down to the soft blue light. “You can’t stay in there forever.”

_“You and I both know I want to.”_

Dean quietly chuckled. “Knock it off, Cas. As soon as the coast is clear, I’ll get you out.”

_“You haven’t told Sam about our little predicament.”_

Dean pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I’m just protecting you. With Crowley hot on our trail, I’m worried about you. About what would happen to you if he found out. So I have to keep this a secret until it’s safe for you.”

_“Dean, you never need to worry about me. It is you I worry about.”_

“Agree to disagree, then,” Dean replied, the corners of his mouth inching upwards in a slight grin.

_“Go to sleep, Dean. You have been lying awake for far too long, letting your mind race.”_

Dean’s voice dropped. “Okay, Cas.”

His eyes fluttered shut, obeying the angel. As he always would. Dean would follow him to end of the universe if he had to, he would do anything Castiel asked at the drop of a hat. And Castiel would gladly do the same. They would eagerly clasp each other’s hands and walk into the darkness together.

Dean raised his hand once more to his heart and massaged his illuminated skin in soothing circles. Castiel responded by releasing a sensation that warmed and relaxed Dean’s tired body, like pure serotonin.

“Goodnight, Cas,” he whispered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
